Poke Girls
by matthewpowel
Summary: When Sombra revives from his defeat, he has escaped into the new world called PokeWorld. And now Twilight has to adapt into this world to defeat Sombra with the help of travelling companions and strange creatures? And will Sombra be using these creatures as Celestia said or turning into one? TwilightxAsh, SpikexFluttershy. Parody of Equestria Girls.
1. CH1: Strange New PokeWorld

**Twilight Sparkle: 18, Female, Pokémon Trainer  
Spike / Goomy (Bubble, Tackle) [Male]  
Owlicious / Hoothoot (Foresight, Growl, Tackle) [Male]**

 **Ash Ketchum: 17, Male, Pokémon Trainer  
Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball) [Male]**

Twilight Sparkle sat in the Sugar Cube Corner having lunch with Spike. Pinkie Pie hopped over to Twilight and Spike's table with a huge smile on her face.

"More crystal cupcakes, Spike?" Pinkie Pie requested with the edge of a plate with 3 crystal cupcakes on it in her mouth.

"Thanks, Pinkie," Spike smiled with his tongue open like a dog to show how hungry and eager he was when Pinkie Pie put the plate on his side of the table. Spike picked it up and was about to gobble it down when he suddenly looked like he wanted to throw up. He then burped out a scroll which flew over the crystal cupcake and rolled over to Twilight's side, stopping when it hit Twilight's rainbow cupcake.

Twilight picked up the scroll with her magic and opened it. She saw it was from Princess Celestia of course. She read it aloud.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Come up to Canterlot immediately, there is something important that I need to discuss with you and all of your friends. It will also help to bring your pet Owlicious with you as well, this is a very important and serious thing to discuss.

-Princess Celestia"

Twilight got up determined and walked over to the door. Spike got up from his seat too, but took the plate of crystal cupcakes with him, typical of Spike.

 **X-X-X**

Twilight, Spike, Owlicious and the other members of the Mane 6 had made their way up to the Canterlot hall, where Celestia and Luna were waiting for them.

"Ah, Twilight and Co. Follow us if you please," Luna gestured. Twilight and Co. of course followed the two sisters into the sisters' room, where there was a portal which looked familiar to the portal to the human world, except the actual portal was red and white and the ring around it was grey. Twilight and Co. made an assembly-like crowd in the middle of the room, and the two sister stood in front of them.

"I'm afraid King Sombra revived from his last defeat, and he escaped into this world," Celestia frowned. Twilight and Co. gasped and Fluttershy intensely quivered.

"This world isn't the world you and Spike went into last time to retrieve the crown from Sunset Shimmer. This world is called PokeWorld, a world where mysterious creatures roam about and young people catch them to befriend and battle with them. As far as we know, he could bring those same creatures here as assistance to get revenge," Celestia explained. Twilight gasped and Rarity fainted, leaving Applejack to catch her.

"Sombra does not belong in this new world he calls home, neither do those creatures belong here. It could break the balance of either universes," Luna sighed. "Twilight Sparkle we want you to go into this world and bring Sombra back here, with the assistance of the creatures in that world," she added. Twilight jumped back at the idea of willingly TOUCHING Sombra at all. Celestia and Luna noticed this reaction.

"We realise we are asking a lot, but Sombra will not have his powers in this world. You only need to defeat him in battling his creatures with the ones you will obtain in this world," Luna grinned.

"However, Sombra is not one to follow rules, so if he does try to hurt YOU, just remember to be alert at all times," Celestia reminded Twilight. Twilight slowly walked up to the portal, with Spike following her. Of course, no-one had a problem with Spike coming along again.

"Now hold on a second!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying over and landing in front of Twilight and Spike.

"If this is a different dimension, that means we can come along too, right?" she asked firmly. The Mane 5 rose up and grinned widely. Celestia looked over them for a second and shook her head.

"I'm afraid it doesn't. Too many of you going to another universe could also break the balance of the worlds PokeWorld and Equestria, along with the worlds between it," Celestia grimaced, causing the Mane 5 to groan in disappointment.

Twilight touched the portal with one hoof and the middle of it rippled. She nervously turned her head back to Celestia. Celestia blinked at her and gradually nodded, signalling for Twilight to go forward. Twilight took a deep breath and jumped through the portal, completely disappearing.

Spike anxiously looked at the portal and the sad face of Owlicious repeatedly. Spike heavily breathed and then came to a decision. He grabbed Owlicious by the tail and rushed into the portal holding Owlicious' tail.

"SPIKE, NO!" Everyone shouted, although they knew it was too late.

 **X-X-X**

Twilight, Spike and Owlicious all flew out of a pool onto the ground. They assumed the pool was the entrance and exit to Equestria.

"Twilight, are you a human?" Spike said, observing his owner carefully. Twilight carefully approached the pool and looked at herself. "I guess so," Twilight replied.

Twilight was indeed a human, but she was not purple. She was white, light pink to be exact. Her hair stayed the same, except it was slightly longer. She was wearing what looked like a junior lab coat and a tie. She had a short purple skirt and thick tights.

"But…I have no idea what you are, Spike," Twilight remarked. Spike also approached the pool and gasped, but didn't scream.

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA AM I?" Spike exclaimed. Spike looked like a light purple, vaguely slug-like pile of goo. The top half of his body is a lighter purple than its bottom half, and the two halves were separated by a squiggly, dark purple outline decorated with five green dots. He had beady eyes, and he had two rows of two horn-like structures on top of his head.

"Hoot," a deep voice chirped. Twilight jerked her head over to Owlicious. "What? Owlicious, you weren't supposed to be here…Owlicious? You look different…" Twilight commented.

"Hoot," Owlicious chimed.

"You…" Spike answered. Owlicious floated over to the pool too to look at his reflection. He looked like a round, owl-like bird with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail. He had large red eyes with beady pupils. His feathers were mostly brown with a beige underbelly. Owlicious had a large black, mask-like crest, which surrounded both eyes and covered the face. The two eyebrows on the top resembled the hands of a clock. The parts below the crest resembled the teeth of a clock. Owlicious had a small beak and two feet with five digits. His appearance was basically an obese Owlicious who collided with a clock.

"We look so different. Celestia never told us about this," Twilight moaned. "Spike, can you still breathe out fire?"

"I can try," Spike replied. Spike, still facing the pool, opened his slightly flat mouth and concentrated really hard. Then he breathed hard, only to see that nothing but pathetic bubbles came out.

"WHAT THE BUCK?" Spike screamed.

"Spike, language!" Twilight scolded.

"Sorry, but why has my fire been replaced with stupid bubbles?" Spike enquired rhetorically.

"Hoot," Owlicious squeaked.

"ME!" Spike shouted. At that moment, a tall child came over to Twilight. The child was clearly male, with black hair that looked like Einstein's but way shorter and smaller. He was wearing a cap where it was red from left and right, and white in the middle with a sign of a red circle in the middle of it, with two semi circles on front and under it with the same color. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a light blue waistcoat, and blue jeans with red and white Velcro shoes. On his shoulder was a short, chubby rodent with long ears with black-colored tips and arms with hands with 3 tiny fingers. The same was with his feet, except there were no legs and the rodent's tail looked like a lightning bolt with brown subtle streaks. He had two round red cheeks on his face.

"Hey there," the child greeted, holding out his hand for Twilight to take it. Twilight looked at his hand for a second and put hers on his, then let him help her up.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu," the boy introduced. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu grinned. "So who are you?" he asked.

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle," Twilight answered.

"Weird name," Ash commented.

"Pretty naïve, isn't he?" Spike smirked.

Ash didn't notice that Spike had just talked, neither had he heard him in the first place. "You look lost," he alleged. Twilight just silently nodded.

"Do you have a starter Pokémon," he asked another question. "If you don't, how did you get those Pokémon?"

Unfortunately, Celestia had not specifically named these creatures so Twilight didn't know what a Pokémon was, let alone a starter Pokémon. She took this as an excuse to say no.

"No, I don't have a starter Pokémon. And I…befriended these ones," Twilight improvised.

"Oh right…well follow me," Ash grinned. Twilight followed Ash, and Spike and Owlicious followed Twilight. They all got to a lab, and Ash stepped forward and knocked the door. A scientist opened the door and looked at Ash and Twilight.

"Ash Ketchum?" the scientist assumed, adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, and these are my friends. We're here to see Professor Sarm," Ash said.

"Right this way," the scientist gestured for them to follow her. They followed her to the back of the lab where there was an old man with a small afro and a lab coat with a blue shirt and jeans. He was wearing black and red Velcro shoes. He was standing in front of what looked like a machine with 3 balls which were red on the top, grey on the bottle with a white button in the middle.

"Greetings. I am Professor Mason Sarm, the professor of the Kiezi Region," the professor greetings. "These are your starter Pokémon; the Pokémon you will start out with on your journey."

 _"_ _That makes so much sense now,"_ thought Twilight. Professor Sarm then turned to Twilight.

"You have 2 Pokémon which you have befriended already, so if you want, I could just give you two empty Pokeballs and a starter won't be necessary," the professor requested.

"No no, it's alright," Twilight chuckled, waving her hand.

"Very well," the professor smiled. The professor clapped twice and three scientists came to his service. They walked towards the machine to grab a ball each, and then they walked away and sent each Pokémon out to the place of their Pokeballs.

What first came out was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were cream colored. It had big pointed ears, 4 tiny legs, 3 smaller toes on them and a pink paw pad on each foot. It had big brown eyes and a small black nose.

What second came out was a small, blue, bipedal canine. It had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It had It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It had a black "mask" and red eyes. It stood on toes instead of its entire foot.

The last one which came out was a quadruped, feline Pokémon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its front half was light blue, while the rear was black. There was a small tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek. It had large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes, and a tiny, red nose. When it opened its mouth, small fangs could be seen in its upper jaw. A black marking encircled its neck like a collar and there were yellow bands above its forepaws. The hind paws were black to signify that this creature was a male.

The 3 scientists went back to what they were doing and the professor walked towards the brown one. "This is an Eevee, the second one is Riolu and the last one is Shinx. Choose wisely," Sarm said.

Twilight looked at each Pokémon and wondered what she should pick…


	2. CH2: The Ultimate Reveal

**Twilight Sparkle: 18, Female, Pokémon Trainer  
Spike / Goomy (Bubble, Tackle) [Male]  
Owlicious / Hoothoot (Foresight, Growl, Tackle) [Male]  
Cutie / Eevee (Growl, Sand Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip) [Female]  
Angry / Ponyta (Growl, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Double Kick) [Female]**

 **Ash Ketchum: 17, Male, Pokémon Trainer  
Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball) [Male]  
Riolu (Quick Attack, High Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Vacuum Wave) [Male]  
Zorua (Leer, Scratch, Dark Pulse, Pursuit) [Male]**

 **Sedric Sombruh: 20 (Physical Age), Male, Pokémon Trainer  
Shinx (Tackle, Leer, Fire Fang, Spark) [Male]**

"Eevee!" Twilight chirped, making everyone slightly jump. It was surprising that it looked like Twilight couldn't choose, although when she did make her choice it was like she decided before she came her.

"Eevee it is," Professor Sarm replied, picking up the Eevee and putting it in Twilight's hands. "Any specific reason why you chose Eevee? And so eagerly I might add?" ask Sarm curiously.

Twilight stared into Eevee's arms carefully. Eevee was excited but calm. "Well you see, no offense to the rest of the starters but Eevee seems like the patient type, and more mature than her friends. This reminds me a lot of me of me," Twilight innocently explained.

"I see," Sarm answered. "And Ash, what, will you pick?"

"I pick…" Ash started, when a mysterious man rushed into the lab towards the machine with the starters. The man had slightly big hair going back down the back of his head. He was black and wore a black tux with a red tie. He was wearing long black trousers with grey man shoes.

"I hope you don't mind if someone as slightly too old as me to become a Pokémon Trainer," the man questioned politely. Sarm looked confused that this man had bust through the door but also looked please that there was someone else so eager to be a trainer.

"Of course you can, sir," Sarm smiled. Ash angrily forced the man to face him by turning him around by the shoulder.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ash to some extent shouted.

The man looked at him then bowed princely. "The name is Sombruh. Sedric Sombruh," he introduced. This made Twilight for some reason murmur, "Sombruh…" under her breath.

"I pick Shinx!" Sedric said as if it was one word, smirking at Ash.

"Very well," Sarm smiled, picking up Shinx and putting it in Sedric's hands. Sedric picked up Shinx's Pokeball himself and returned Shinx into it, and then walked out casually. Sarm then turned to Ash.

"Guess that only leaves you with Riolu, Ash," Sarm grinned, turning to pick up Riolu but instead, Riolu jumped on Sarm's head, jumping off it and landing on the opposite shoulder of Pikachu, resting his rear on it with his legs dangling.

"Riolu must have been excited to get you, Ash," Twilight remarked.

"So am I. I was always going to pick Riolu anyway," Ash beamed.

"Perfect! So you know that you and Riolu are a perfect match because you both are not that mature but mature enough. You both seem to give it your all and you're both very energetic!" Twilight cheered. Ash just stared at her confused but pulled a smart face.

"…Uh huh," Ash stuttered. Twilight noticed this naivety and did a facepalm.

"By the way, would any of you like to name your new friends?" Sarm asked.

Twilight looked deep into Eevee's eyes. Eevee was staring at her back, then she licked Twilight's face to signify that she liked her very much.

"Cutie. I'll name it Cutie," Twilight grinned widely.

"I'll stick with Riolu thanks," Ash smiled. Sarm tossed the starters' Pokeballs to each of the two trainer. Twilight watched how Ash returned his Pokémon to his Pokeball and Twilight copied him.

"And before you two go, here are your two Pokeballs for your friends and your UltimateDex," Sarm said, giving two empty Pokeballs to Twilight and a square device to both of them that opens up. It was red.

"It is an UltimateDex, better than a Pokedex. Not only does it tell you the information of the Pokémon you possess and tell you there moves, you can also call people on it. And like a normal Pokedex, it will tell you your name, ID number, day you got it, gender and age!" Sarm observed. "And of course here are your empty Pokeballs so you can catch Pokémon."

 **X-X-X**

Twilight and Ash were finally out of the lab, staring at all the potential adventure in front of them.

"Hey Twi, let's go catch a Pokémon!" said Ash excitedly.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu added, also excitedly. Twilight was going to say yes when she noticed Sedric resting against the side of the lab, reading what looked like a map. Shinx was out of his Pokeball staring at Sedric adorably.

"Uhh…you go on ahead, Ash. I'll catch up," Twilight giggled, waving her hand. Ash beamed and rushed ahead with Pikachu nearly flying off his shoulder but managing to hold on.

Twilight sneaked to the side of the lab and walked sideways to the side of Sedric. Sedric noticed Twilight was there and turned his head to face her, not actually moving his body.

"I know it's you, King Sombra," Twilight growled.

"Shinx, use Spark!" Sombra shouted. Shinx got covered in blue electricity in the shape of his body and then tackled Twilight. Spike and Owlicious behind Twilight jumped out of the way.

"Twilight Sparkle! I'm surprised I didn't notice you in the lab! I bet that pathetic white marshmallow princess sent you here to defeat me, right?" Sombra bellowed.

"HOOT!" Owlicious angrily chirped.

"ME, you little obese imbecile!" Sombra cried.

"So I bet you're just going to defeat me here right now?" Twilight asked loudly, getting up and scraping her foot back and forth on the ground like a horse.

"You're very lucky I'm saving a nice little surprise for you later on," Sombra grunted, returning Shinx to his Pokeball.

"How did you know Shinx's moves without an UltimateDex?" Twilight questioned.

"I stole one," Sombra answered, mischievously grinned and walking off. Twilight sighed shaking her head and rushed over to Ash. He had encountered two Pokémon but hadn't done anything about it yet.

The one in front of Ash was a Zorua and the one in front of Twilight was a Ponyta.

" _This Ponyta, it kind of looks like how I looked like when I was angry. Well at least there are pony-like Pokémon in this world,_ " thought Twilight.

"You take the Zorua, I'll take the Ponyta!" Twilight planned.

"Right on! Watch me!" Ash responded, getting out his Riolu. Riolu looked hyped for battle.

"Okay, before you catch a Pokémon, you have to weaken or tire it out first! Riolu, Blaze Kick let's go!" Ash shouted. Riolu sprinted up to the Zorua, jumped and then attacked his head with a fiery leg, knocking him backwards.

"Ah, I see," Twilight smiled, sending out Cutie the Eevee. "Okay Cutie, you do a Blaze Kick too!" she commanded. Eevee cocked her head to Twilight with a really panicked face, nervously ranting in her own language.

"Er, you see Twi, Eevee can't use Blaze Kick," Ash slightly chuckled.

"What? Why?" Twilight gasped.

"Different Pokémon use different moves. The UltimateDex will tell you what moves it can learn like the professor said," Ash said.

"Oh right," Twilight answered, getting out her UltimateDex and opening it, searching for Cutie's moves.

"Ah, I see! Cutie, use Tackle!" Twilight commanded. Cutie nodded obediently and charged at Ponyta, but Ponyta was charging at Cutie back with her own Tackle. The two attacks collided and Cutie and Ponyta both fell back.

"NO! CUTIE!" Twilight cried.

"Twi, Cutie can take a hit," Ash told Twilight. Twilight looked at Cutie and Cutie turned her head on Twilight nodding her head with enthusiasm. Twilight grinned at Cutie in relief.

"If that's the case, then use Growl, Cutie!" Twilight ordered. Cutie of course let out an adorable growl at Ponyta, with sound waves come out of her mouth. When the sound waves hit Ponyta, a red aura travelled down her body and then it stopped. Ponyta looked like she had taken damage when she really hadn't.

"Twilight, you lowered Ponyta's attack power! You have a better chance at winning now!" Ash congratulated. Twilight looked pretty pleased with herself that she was doing so well.

Zorua jumped at Riolu with a claw growing white. That claw was fixed in an angry scratching position.

"It's Zorua's Scratch! Quick, Riolu! Counter it with Bullet Punch!" Ash countered. Riolu's upper part of his arm was outlined in red and was glowing in white. He collided this attack with Zorua's, making red lightning appear from the collision and an explosion between the two.

"Use Tackle!" Twilight commanded. Cutie launched another Tackle at Ponyta. When Cutie hit her head, she looked dizzy but kept stable on her hooves.

"Okay, go Pokeball!" Twilight called, throwing an empty Pokeball at Ponyta. She guessed that was how you catch Pokémon. It hit Ponyta, and took her inside it.

"YES!" Twilight called, until the Pokeball shook a few times and then Ponyta came out of it, scraping her hoof on the ground.

"What?" Twilight frowned.

"Catching Pokémon doesn't always work that way. Don't you have any moves than can give status conditions or distract the other Pokémon," Ash asked.

Twilight looked through the info of all 4 moves Eevee has and tried to find one that can distract Ponyta. Finally, she found one.

"Cutie, use Sand Attack!" Twilight instructed. Cutie turned so her tail faced Ponyta, then repeatedly moved her tail up and down to create a storm of sand, flying against Ponyta until sand got in her eyes.

"YES! It's distracted! Pokeball, go!" Twilight shouted, throwing another Pokeball at Ponyta. It hit again, and the Pokeball wobbled 3 times. Finally, it chimed to confirm Ponyta was caught.

"I CAUGHT PONYTA!" Twilight cheered, punching the air with the Pokeball in the other hand. Suddenly she felt a gooey substance on her leg. Spike was touching it to get her attention.

"Uh Twi, Ash caught his opponent ages ago," Spike said.

"Did that Goomy just talk?" Ash gasped.

" _So that's what he is…_ " Twilight thought. Twilight tried to find an excuse to say no but she couldn't. Then she just sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yep, I can talk," said Spike proudly, slithering towards Ash's leg.

"I'm guessing that Hoothoot can talk too?" Ash asked.

"Hoot," Owlicious answered.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, look Twi. You can't send out that Pokémon you just caught out just yet, it needs healing and so might Eevee, so I'll take you to the Pokémon Centre," Ash informed. Ash took Twilight's hand and walked her to a nearby Pokémon Centre.

" _Strange, but Ash reminds me of someone…_ " Twilight thought, smiling.


	3. CH3: A Tough Battle

**Twilight Sparkle: 18, Female, Pokémon Trainer  
Spike / Goomy (Bubble, Tackle, Absorb) [Male]  
Owlicious / Hoothoot (Foresight, Growl, Tackle) [Male]  
Cutie / Eevee (Growl, Sand Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip) [Female]  
Angry / Ponyta (Growl, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Double Kick) [Female]**

 **Ash Ketchum: 17, Male, Pokémon Trainer  
Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball) [Male]  
Riolu (Quick Attack, High Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Vacuum Wave) [Male]  
Zorua (Leer, Scratch, Dark Pulse, Pursuit) [Male]**

 **Sedric Sombruh: 20 (Physical Age), Male, Pokémon Trainer  
Shinx (Tackle, Leer, Fire Fang, Spark) [Male]  
Larvitar (Bite, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Iron Head) [Male]  
Murkrow (Peck, Wing Attack, Foul Play, Confuse Ray) [Male]**

After healing their Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre, Twilight decided she wanted to study Pokémon more.

"Is there a library or school nearby here?" Twilight asked Nurse Joy eagerly.

"Uh, yeah. Next door to this Pokémon Centre is the Misteria City Trainers' School," Nurse Joy informed.

Twilight was about to thank her when the Pokémon Centre doors sprung open and a young and perky woman holding a Totodile in her arms was there.

The young woman looked like she was about 14. She had pink puffy hair, ocean blue eyes and a pink jacket and 3 different-coloured balloons on the right hand side of the jacket. She had long white socks and blue shoes.

"Oh Nurse Joy!" she sung, skipping over to Nurse Joy's desk. "A man outside wearing black and some tie destroyed Gummy in a battle. Gummy thought he could beat him," she softly smiled. Nurse Joy took Gummy the Totodile onto a tray, and then a Blissey came and pulled the tray with Gummy.

Twilight walked over to the perky girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you Pinkie Pie? But you can't be Pinkie Pie. You're…" she started when that girl gasped loudly and grabbed her on the collar, pulling her to her face.

"ARE YOU A PSYCHIC TYPE TRAINER?" Pinkie Pie screamed. Twilight had no idea what a "psychic type" was.

"Uh, what's a psychic type trainer?" Twilight asked. Pinkie Pie let go of Twilight's collar without noticing that she nearly could have fell over on her back.

"I'll take that as a no," Pinkie said. "A psychic type trainer is a trainer who uses psychic types thus sometimes having the influence of a psychic type Pokémon…wait you should know that!"

"Hey, how did you get a Totodile in this region?" Ash butted in.

"I brought Gummy here with me!" Pinkie Pie grinned. "He's great! I've never seen a Totodile who's so…"

"And can you describe this man to me?" Twilight interrupted.

"Hm, let's see. He was black, with black hair and black trousers, what is it about black he likes so much? And a red tie?" Pinkie Pie described. But before Pinkie could describe this man further, Ash, Twilight and their Pokémon companions ran out. The man who was obviously King Sombra was nowhere to be seen. They thought that they might as well go to the school. At least, Twilight did.

 **X-X-X**

"A type is a sort of element that Pokémon have. Psychic, Ghost, Normal etc. But the most basic types are Fire, Grass and Water. Different types have different advantage, weakness and immunity. Fire is strong against grass, water is strong against fire, grass is strong against water…" the teacher droned on about. Twilight was hardcore taking notes while Ash was nearly literally falling asleep. "And moves have types too!" she added.

"You ones! The two children at the back! The purple-haired one and the one with cheek scars!" the teacher called. Twilight merely looked up and Ash managed to stop dribbling and rise up. He knew everything there was to know about Pokémon and had travelled 6 regions, not including this one.

"You will demonstrate the types of different moves in a battle!" the teacher ordered. Ash and Twilight looked at each other. Ash was glad that this was getting more interesting.

Soon, Ash and Twilight were both on opposite sides of a battlefield behind the school and the whole class was watching. Ash was using Pikachu and Twilight decided to use Spike.

"I don't know how to use Pokémon moves, Twi…" Spike the Goomy whispered.

"Spike, you're a Goomy! Embrace your Pokémon self!" Twilight confidently whispered back.

"This is a 1 on 1 battle. The battle will be over when a Pokémon from either side is unable to continue. Substitutions are not allowed!" the teacher announced. "And…begin!"

"Spike, use Bubble!" Twilight commanded while looking at her UltimateDex. Spike did like how he did last time and breathed like he does when he normally breathes fire, and breathed out bubbles, except this time they shot like bullets, smacking the yellow rodent silly. Pikachu was able to get itself back in shape.

"Nice try, Twi!" Ash laughed. "Pikachu, Iron Tail let's go!" Pikachu shook his tail once and it grew to look turn into a tail made of pure iron. Pikachu took off like a rocket and soared at Goomy, rolling in the air making the tail soar for Spike.

"SPIKE, TACKLE!" Twilight screamed. Spike concentrating at Pikachu and rocketed off the ground, throwing himself at Pikachu colliding with his Iron Tail, creating a dust explosion, creating enough

force to push the two battling creatures back where they started.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu released a blast of lightning bolts towards Spike, but Spike took it on.

"Electric type moves don't do that much on dragon types," the teacher informed the children. Twilight pulled a funny grin. "Maybe this world has magic after all," Twilight mumbled to herself.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. A load of quick and fast aura was absorbed by Pikachu out of thin air, then Pikachu zoomed at Spike using a threatening Quick Attack. There was no escape for Spike. Suddenly, green aura balls were coming out of Pikachu into Spike. It looked like Pikachu was getting drained, thus cancelling Quick Attack.

"What the what?" Twilight gasped. She glanced at her Pokedex, noticing that another move had appeared on Spike's moveset.

"Spike, you learned Absorb!" Twilight cheered. Spike chuckled confidently and got into a standby-for-battle pose.

"Use Absorb again!" Twilight said. Spike made green aura balls appear from Pikachu's body into Spike's, draining him of his health.

Ash had a good strategy. "Pikachu, keep using Electro Ball!" Ash grinned. Pikachu repeatedly  
spawned aura balls made of electric at the end of his tail and kept throwing them at Spike. Spike took every one of them.

" _What is he doing?_ " Twilight and Spike both wondered. But when Pikachu's last Electro Ball hit Spike, it had looked like Spike limped while cackling electric shocks surrounded him frantically.

"That's status conditions, everyone! Paralyze to be exact! Electro Ball has a small chance of paralyzing the opponent, meaning the opponent sometimes won't move!" the teacher observed.

"Oh no!" Twilight whined.

"Pikachu, finish this off with Quick Attack!" Ash bellowed. Pikachu once again sprinted at high speed with speedy aura towards Spike. Spike's paralyzed condition stopped him from moving, allowing Pikachu to score his victory, knocking Spike backwards making his eyes swirly to signify that he had fainted.

"Spike the Goomy is unable to battle! Pikachu wins, and the match goes to Ash!" the teacher announced. Twilight sniffled and picked up Spike. The teacher walked towards Ash.

"Ash, I have a task for you," the teacher said. Ash finished celebrating and looked up to listen.

"Go on this journey of yours, and take Twilight with you. Teach her everything there is to know about Pokémon," the teacher smiled. Ash looked at her and smiled, nodding his head.

Ash walked over to Twilight with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Let's find the nearest gym!" Ash smiled.

"Gym?"

"I'll explain at the Pokémon Centre," Ash grinned excitedly, taking Twilight's hand recklessly and rushing over to the Pokémon Centre making a drop Goomy. Owlicious picked up Spike by the thorns with her feet and managed to keep with the new travelling duo.


	4. CH4: Team Dim Dignites

**Twilight Sparkle: 18, Female, Pokémon Trainer** **  
** **Spike / Goomy (Bubble, Tackle, Absorb) [Male]** **  
** **Owlicious / Hoothoot (Foresight, Growl, Tackle) [Male]** **  
** **Cutie / Eevee (Growl, Sand Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip) [Female]** **  
** **Angry / Ponyta (Growl, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Double Kick) [Female]**

 **Ash Ketchum: 17, Male, Pokémon Trainer** **  
** **Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball) [Male]** **  
** **Riolu (Quick Attack, High Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Vacuum Wave) [Male]** **  
** **Zorua (Leer, Scratch, Dark Pulse, Pursuit) [Male]**

 **Fluttershy: 15, Female, Pokemon Trainer** **  
** **Angel / Buneary (Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Bounce, Jump Kick) [Male]**

"So, a Pokemon Gym is basically a place where these trainers called gym leaders do "gym battles". Each gym has a certain type and if you beat them, you get a gym badge. If you get 8 badges, you get to enter the Pokemon League!" Ash explained. Twilight was listening to this very careful. Spike and Owlicious were also quite interested.

Twilight stepped forward and looked everywhere. "So where do I find this gym?" Twilight asked. Ash was about to answer when he noticed that he didn't know himself.

Suddenly a pretty girl with long pink hair, a yellow top, a green skirt, green trousers, pink shoes with 3 butterfly pins on them and a Buneary in her arms walked past. Twilight tapped her shoulder, making her turn around and jump while squealing.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you. What's your name?" Twilight questioned. The girl looked down

"Um…I'm…" the last part was so quiet they couldn't hear her.

"Sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked, leaning forward and putting a hand behind her ear.

"I'm…Fl…" she whispered the rest, then she started squeaking. Suddenly she saw Spike and ran to him while pushing Twilight out of the way.

"OH MY GOSH, A GOOMY!" she shouted, picking Spike up and stroking him. "Oh, I've never seen a Goomy before. Hi, Goomy. I'm Fluttershy."

Spike pulled a smug face and glanced at Twilight. "Well well well," he grinned. Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You can talk to? Do you have a name, Goomy?" Fluttershy asked, amazed.

"Wait…Fluttershy? That's…that's your name?" Twilight gasped, noticing nearly everyone here was like her friends back home.

"Yes, I left the cottage my parents gave me today to become a Pokemon Trainer. I took Angel, my Buneary with me," Fluttershy replied, turning to face Twilight.

"Weren't you holding Angel earlier?" Ash pointed out. Fluttershy looked down and saw an angry Buneary sitting on the floor.

Fluttershy gasped and put Spike down on the ground, then picking Angel up. "I'm so sorry, Angel," she apologised.

"Anyway, back to the question. Do you know the nearest gym from here?" Twilight asked.

"Oh sure. I think it's in the next city from here, Speview City. It's an electric type gym. But you should go to Victor City and challenge the 4 Queens," Fluttershy informed. "You see, in this region males challenge the gyms and females challenge the 4 Queens, then you can challenge the Pokemon League."

"Oh wow, that's different. So are you going to challenge the '4 Queens', Fluttershy?" Ash questioned.

Fluttershy stayed silent for a second and blushed while sweating. "Uh…no…I just…want to get stronger that's all," Fluttershy answered.

"Well, why don't you travel with us?" Twilight gestured. Fluttershy gasped and hugged both Twilight and Ash at the same time.

 **X-X-X**

Twilight had decided to keep Owlicious in his Pokeball for now, but Spike stayed out. They went along the path that led to Speview City. They soon encountered a shady looking person threatening a little girl and her Whismur at a tree on the grass.

"GIVE ME THAT WHISMUR!" the shady person screamed. The girl whimpered and clutched her Whismur to her chest.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Ash demanded as he and the group approached them. The shady guy turned to the group and growled. "This is none of your business," he grunted, taking out a Pokeball and throwing it.

"Go Abomoasnow," the shady man shouted. An Abomasnow got spawned from the Pokeball and put his fists in front of his face.

"Pikachu, let's destroy him!" Ash screamed. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder onto the ground in front of the snow monster, growling.

"Go Slaking and Aggron!" the shady man grinned, spawning two intimidating monsters out of their Pokeballs.

Twilight and Fluttershy stepped forward, clutching their fists. "3 against 1 isn't fair," Twilight frowned, throwing out a Pokeball. "Go Angry!" she called out, letting a pony with a fiery mane and tail come out.

"Go Angel!" Fluttershy called quietly and pointing at the opponent. Angel the Buneary sighed and walked at the side of Pikachu.

"What a bunch of weak-looking Pokemon! Abomoasnow, Wood Hammer. Slaking, Focus Punch. Aggron, Iron Punch!" the shady opponent commanded.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" "Angry, Flame Wheel!" "Angel, Dizzy Punch!"

As the commands were being called out, attacks were being thrown. In the middle, Pikachu collided his tail embedded in steel against Abomasnow's fist embedded in thick, glowing green. At the sides, Slaking and Angry's attacks were colliding, but Angel didn't listen to Fluttershy. As Aggron went towards Angel with Iron Head, Angel jumped on his head, landing down the Jump Kick, scoring a huge hit.

"Come on Angel…it's great that you're so strong but couldn't you listen to me?" Fluttershy moaned. Angel turned to Fluttershy and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. We'll work something out," Ash assured her. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped up in the air and released giant waves of electricity towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, Blizzard!" Abomasnow released a cold, wintry blast to intercept Pikachu's electric blast, making an explosion. Suddenly, Angel sprinted towards Abomasnow, using Ice Beam. It blasted Abomasnow up against a tree, surrounding his face in an ice block.'

"Stop, Angel! The point of a Pokemon battle is the be one with your trainer!" Fluttershy complained. Angel didn't listen and pounded Abomasnow's face in with Dizzy Punch. Abomasnow fainted and the shady trainer was forced to send it back into his Pokeball.

"Slaking, use Hyper Beam!" he shouted. Slaking opened his mouth and a laser ball appeared. The ball soon turned into a blast, soaring towards Angry the Ponyta.

"Angry, escape the attack!" Twilight gasped. Angry, galloped from left to right dodging Hyper Beam. When Angry jumped in the air, the Hyper Beam followed her and hit her, exploding on her. Angry fell back to the ground, looking weak.

"ANGRY, NO! Can you get up?" Twilight whimpered. Angry was struggling to get up, but she had no limits when dealing with evildoers.

"Awesome! Use Growl!" Twilight smiled. Angry let out a growl so cute it lowered the attack of the enemy Pokemon,

"Now, big finish! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Angry, Flame Wheel!"

"Angel, please listen to me this time! Ice Beam!"

As Pikachu released his electric attack and Angel did nothing, Angry had seemed to learn a new attack which let her breathe out a series of circular flames. The new attack and the electric attack came together to create an explosion on the shady guy's remaining Pokemon, defeating them.

"Twilight, your Ponyta just learned Ember!" Ash congratulated.

Twilight looked at Angry. Angry turned and looked up to her. Angry seemed to have smile on her face.

"I guess she did…" Twilight grinned.

The shady person returned his Pokemon, then jerked his head to the girl's Whismur.

"I wouldn't…" Ash threatening, with the whole group stepping forward while clutching their fists.

The shady person started grunting and then shrieked. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" he shouted, running way when a familiar black-dressed man tripped the shady person.

"Som…Sedric…" Twilight growled. Sedric smiled and walked up to Twilight. He had a Murkrow perched on his right shoulder.

"Murkrow, Dark Pulse on that Ponyta," Sedric said quietly. Murkrow flew off his trainer's shoulder and shot a series of dark rings from his mouth, destroying Angry's health points, making her faint.

"We are Team Dim. Our mission is to create a apocalypse with the Pokemon we have caught, and achieve our dream of world domination," Sedric informed the group.

"Well you won't succeed!" Ash shouted. Sedric chuckled for a second.

"Fools…" Sedric mumbled as Murkrow landed on his shoulder again. Sedric walked away in the same path as the travelling group was going to go.

Fluttershy sighed and picked up Angel. "I'm happy that we won against that evil grunt, but I just don't understand. Why won't you listen to me, Angel!" she frowned.

Ash crossed his arms and walked up to the Buneary in Fluttershy's arms. "A friend of mine had the same problem with a Dragonite, and I had the same problem with my Charizard," he said. "Don't worry Fluttershy, Angel will warm up to you soon."

"Yeah. Now let's continue our way to Speview City," Twilight smiled.


	5. CH5: Pikachu's Rivalry

**Twilight Sparkle: 18, Female, Pokémon Trainer** **  
** **Spike / Goomy (Bubble, Tackle, Absorb) [Male]** **  
** **Owlicious / Hoothoot (Foresight, Growl, Tackle) [Male]** **  
** **Cutie / Eevee (Growl, Sand Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip) [Female]** **  
** **Angry / Ponyta (Growl, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Double Kick) [Female]**

 **Ash Ketchum: 17, Male, Pokémon Trainer** **  
** **Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball) [Male]** **  
** **Riolu (Quick Attack, High Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Vacuum Wave) [Male]** **  
** **Zorua (Leer, Scratch, Dark Pulse, Pursuit) [Male]**

 **Fluttershy: 15, Female, Pokemon Trainer** **  
** **Angel / Buneary (Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Bounce, Jump Kick) [Male]**

The trio finally arrived at Speview City. It was quite an ordinary city with a lot of grass and people roaming around. When people were passing the travelling trio, they were talking about the gym leader.

"That gym leader is really strong," the girl murmured.

"I know. I heard he swept someone's team," the boy answered, before they both went off. The trio looked at each other and gasped, then ran towards the gym. An Eevee had just hopped into Speview City and hopped towards the gym, looking at it.

As the trio entered the gym, a horrible booming sound echoed through the gym. There the gym leader was, behind a DJ Table, bopping her head. Her hair was crazy, it was blue and giant, with spikes at the bottom of it. She was wearing purple circled glasses; you couldn't see her eyes behind them. She had skin which was white like a pearl. She was wearing a vest and skinny jeans, with black shoes with a grey rim at the bottom. On the battlefield, there was an Elekid, laughing sadistically at the Dunsparce who was paralyzed and fainted.

"And Dunsparce is unable to battle, so Elekid wins it! The battle goes to Vinyl Scratch of the Speview Gym!" the referee, dressed like a scruffy DJ, announced. The trainer of the fainted Dunsparce, who's appearance was yellow hair, a grey shirt, trousers with bubbles on them and grey shoes, returned Dunsparce to his Pokeball.

"Don't worry Dunsparce. When we get home, I'll make you blueberry muffins with extra blueberry," the trainer frowned at Dunsparce's Pokeball. Vinyl Scratch approached the trainer and smiled at her.

The trainer looked up at the gym leader. "Thank you for letting me challenge you," the trainer whimpered, running towards the door but bumped her head, noticing it was closed, then opened it and ran out with a Pokeball in hand. Vinyl looked at the trio, all staring at her.

"Hey! I'm Vinyl Scratch, but my stage name is DJ PON-3. I'm guessing the guy in the hat with a Pikachu is here for a gym battle?" Vinyl observed.

"Yeah! Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" Ash greeted. "Pikachu!" the yellow mouse greeted. "And you remind me of Roxie from Unova," Ash mentioned.

"Oh, Roxie. We go way back," Vinyl grinned. "So you beat her?"

"Indeed I did," Ash said.

"Great! Then I should have fun battling you! It's like they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Vinyl laughed.

"Hyped and cocky. I like it," Ash smiled.

 **X-X-X**

"Neon, announce the rules if you please!" Vinyl asked her ref from behind her DJ table.

"With pleasure!" Neon the ref answered. "This battle between Vinyl Scratch of Speview and Ash Ketchum of Pallet is about to get underway. Each trainer is only allowed to use 3 Pokemon and the battle is over when 3 Pokemon from either side is unable to continue. Only the challenger is allowed to use substitutions!"

"Fine with me!" Vinyl answered. The blue-haired DJ got out a Pokeball, then let out a Pokemon onto the battlefield from behind the DJ table. A Rotom appeared on the battlefield. Or rather, a dance floor with the battlefield line drawn in the middle. Twilight put up her UltimateDex at the Rotom.

"Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon. It has an electric body which lets it enter certain machines and take on a new form. Transforming into electrical items is its speciality," chirped Twilight's UltimateDex.

"Alright Zorua, come on out!" Ash called out, holding up Zorua's Pokeball and sending out the dark little fox. Zorua had an appetite for battle.

"Just because you have the type advantage over a ghost type doesn't mean you'll win!" Vinyl Scratch laughed.

"Ghost type? I thought this was an electric type gym," Twilight asked.

"It is an electric type gym. Some Pokemon will have secondary types," Fluttershy told Twilight.

"Battle begin!" Neon announced.

"Alright Rotom, let's start off with Hidden Power!" Vinyl Scratch commanded. Rotom laughed and put its electric-like arms together, then formed a green aura ball, releasing it at Zorua.

"Zorua, dodge it!" Ash shouted. Zorua jumped to the left out of the way of Hidden Power.

"Time for Thunderbolt!" Vinyl shouted. Rotom got surrounded in some strong electricity, then let it rip at the dark fox.

"Zorua, you know what to do!" Ash smirked. Zorua smirked back and jumped over the blast of electricity. "Now use Dark Pulse!" In response to his trainer's command, Zorua fired a blast of dark rings at Rotom. It was a clean hit, creating smoke around it. However, when the smoke cleared up, Rotom was fine!

"What?! That should have knocked it out!" Ash screamed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to defeat my Rotom!" the gym leader cackled. "Now use Shadow Ball 3 times!"

Rotom fired three balls of ghostly aura at the tiny fox. Zorua jumped out of the way of the 2 blasts, but the thrid one caught Zorua in mid-air. Zorua got blasted, then fell on the ground. He barely got up.

"Bear with us, Zorua! Use Leer!" Ash shouted. Zorua shot 2 red, sharp-eye shaped beams out of her eyes. When they hit Rotom, its defense fell. "Now use Pursuit!"

Zorua charged at Rotom with the fur at the top of his head glowing white. It smashed Rotom right into the bottom of the DJ Table, landing with swirly eyes.

"Rotom is unable to battle! Zorua wins," Neon professionally announced. Vinyl gasped and returned Rotom into its Pokeball from over the DJ table.

"Man, you're something else, Kanto," Vinyl remarked. "But I'm just getting warmed up!" Just then, Vinyl summonded another Pokeball, and it was the same masochistic Elekid. The pony princess turned human put up her UltimateDex again.

"Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. This violent Pokemon loves thunderstorms, and will happily play in the angriest thunderstorm. Elekid spins its arms to generate electricity," the UltimateDex informed.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Vinyl shouted. Elekid put both his hands together over his head, then spawned a star of electricity. The star turned into a blast of electricity, shooting at Zorua, one-hit knocking him out.

"Zorua is unable to battle! Elekid wins!" Neon smiled. Ash just returned Zorua to his Pokeball, shocked. He just got out another Pokeball and threw it, spawning a small, blue jackal standing on his feet.

"Alright, Riolu. I've always had my suspicions about Elekid's power, but we're about to shut it down!" Ash confidently said. "Now Riolu, use Quick Attack!"

"Dodge!" Vinyl gasped. Riolu sprinted towards Elekid in speedy aura, slamming into him before he could dodge.

"It ain't called Quick Attack for nothing. Now use High Jump Kick!" Ash boldly quoted. While Elekid was still on the ground. Riolu jumped and came down glowing knee first into Elekid. Elekid did a cartwheel at the last minute out of the way, letting Riolu fall and hurt himself.

"High Jump Kick is no good when it messed, because it'll hurt the Pokemon!" Vinyl smirked. Now use Thunder Punch!"

"Use Bullet Punch, Riolu!" Ash countered. Riolu and Elekid both charged at each other, the blue Pokemon with an arm glowing white and a yellow Pokemon with an arm glowing yellow. The two punches collided, resulting in Riolu being smashed all the way back to Ash, landing on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Riolu is unable to battle. Elekid wins!"

Ash strained his arm over to Riolu and returned him to his round home. "Man, that Elekid is one bad dude," Ash wheezed. Ash then looked at his shoulder, smiling at his yellow friend.

"You're our only hope, buddy," Ash said, pointing at Elekid. "Go get 'em, Pikachu!" Pikachu let out a bold cry and jumped off of Ash's shoulder into the battle dance floor.

"Use Quick Attack! Speed is his weakness!" Ash said. Pikachu laughed and sprinted across the floor with speedy aura surrounded him.

"Keep using Thunderbolt, Elekid!"

"Keep dodging!"

Elekid kept shooting the speedy mouse with electricity from his palms, and Pikachu continuously kept moving side to side to dodge the Thunderbolt. Finally, Pikachu smashed Elekid in the belly.

"Use Thunderbolt!" When Pikachu was on top of Elekid, Elekid pushed the yellow rodent off with a Thunderbolt, making Pikachu land in the middle of the battle dance floor.

"Now use Focus Blast!" Vinyl bellowed. Elekid spawned a blue aura ball on his palm, then threw it at the Pikachu.

"DODGE!" Pikachu jumped over the blast.

"AGAIN!" Elekid threw another Focus Blast generated from his palm at Pikachu when he was in mid-air.

"IRON TAIL!" Pikachu's tail got embedded in pure steel, smashing the blue aura ball, then landing on Elekid, knocking him out.

"Elekid is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Vinyl Scratch was surprised that Elekid was defeated, and withdrew him.

"You got skills, kid. I'll give you that," Vinyl grinned. "But it's time for my ultimate weapon!"

"Ultimate weapon? And we thought Elekid was intimidating," Twilight whispered to Fluttershy, who simply just responded with a shrug.

"GO!" Vinyl shouted, throwing a Pokeball to reveal…a Pikachu. But this Pikachu revealed its tail to show a heart shape at the end of it.

"Woah! This isn't any old Pikachu, this is a female Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"Pikachu are really rare, let alone female Pikachu," Fluttershy commented. Twilight was interested in how this would turn out.

"Alright Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash and Vinyl both screamed. Both Pikachu jumped at each other, clashing Iron Tail's with each other, then landing both on the battle dance floor.

"Use Quick Attack!" Ash demanded. Pikachu ran towards the other Pikachu with quick aura.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Vinyl demanded. Female Pikachu ran towards Male Pikachu with electric aura. The two attacks collided, and powerful ruled against speedy. Pikachu was sent flying to Ash's feet.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Vinyl commanded.

"Dodge them with Quick Attack!" Ash countered. Pikachu sprinted side to side dodging the strikes of thunder, then jumped at the female Pikachu.

"You're right up in her face! Thunderbolt!" Ash grinned. Pikachu did as he was told and let out a burst of electrical energy, but the female Pikachu absorbed it.

"Use Thunder!" Vinyl shouted. Female Pikachu let out a burst of bigger electrical energy, making Pikachu get blasted back into his previous place. He landed on his back with swirls for eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Pikachu wins, and the match goes to Vinyl!" Neon proudly announced. Vinyl squealed and jumped and punched the air.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Ash gasped and picked up Pikachu.

"I…I lost?" Ash murmured.


	6. CH6: Training

**Twilight Sparkle: 18, Female, Pokémon Trainer** **  
** **Spike / Goomy (Bubble, Tackle, Absorb) [Male]** **  
** **Owlicious / Hoothoot (Foresight, Growl, Tackle) [Male]** **  
** **Cutie / Eevee (Growl, Sand Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip) [Female]** **  
** **Angry / Ponyta (Growl, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Double Kick) [Female]**

 **Ash Ketchum: 17, Male, Pokémon Trainer** **  
** **Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball) [Male]** **  
** **Riolu (Quick Attack, High Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Vacuum Wave) [Male]** **  
** **Zorua (Leer, Scratch, Dark Pulse, Pursuit) [Male]**

 **Fluttershy: 15, Female, Pokemon Trainer** **  
** **Angel / Buneary (Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Bounce, Jump Kick) [Male]** **  
** **Leafy / Leafeon (Leaf Blade, Dig, Swords Dance, Razor Leaf [Female]**

Ash just sat in a field with Pikachu, thinking. How could he have lost? Where did he go wrong?

Pikachu just had enough of this. This wasn't the Ash he knew. When Pikachu was sitting on Ash's lap, he electrocuted him.

"Thanks Pikachu, I needed that," Ash grinned.

Twilight was looking at Ash from afar. She felt sorry for him, it really looked like he was struggling with his defeat. She walked over to Ash and looked down at him.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Twilight asked.

Ash looked up at her and grinned. He got up and looked directly at her.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I've lost a lot of times, it's how I improve. Well, except for the times that I can't figure out what I did wrong, like now," Ash replied.

"Maybe it's not what you did wrong, but it's what you didn't do at all," Fluttershy said, walking up to Ash from where she was eavesdropping.

"What I didn't do at all? What didn't I do?" Ash questioned.

"You didn't use a strategy against Attract," Twilight answered.

Ash looked at Twilight with confusion in his eyes. "But I didn't know I would need a strategy against Attract. I wasn't expecting it."

"Exactly. And now that you're expecting it now, you can think of a strategy for Attract and use it against Vinyl," Fluttershy smiled.

"I see where you guys are going with this, but it's not that easy. What strategy can I have against Attract?" Ash inquired.

Twilight thought for a moment. Then she came up with an answer.

"Is Attract easily destructive?" Twilight queried.

"Y-yeah! I mean, for a move which is really effective when it hits, I guess it's pretty easy to counter. I remember when I was in Unova, this Emolga used Attract on a Sawk, but the Sawk smashed all of the hearts into pieces!" Ash gasped.

"Great, and Pikachu can smash all of the hearts with his Iron Tail," Twilight suggested.

"But it's not going to be easy," Fluttershy pointed out. "Not only is Pikachu evenly matched, he's outleveled. He's going to have to dodge around female Pikachu's tricks and attacks as well as counter Attract. That Vinyl is tricky, she can see through your strategies and break them like a window."

"Then I guess I'll have to have a strategy that breaks through her strategy-breaking strategies!" Ash grinned.

Twilight and Fluttershy both looked at each other. They didn't really understand what Ash just said, but he seemed pretty confident and that gave them hope.

 **X-X-X**

"Alright Fluttershy, get Angel to use special attacks on Pikachu like they're Attract!" Ash grinned.

Fluttershy looked down at Angel. He was crossing his arms and looking in the distant. He looked at Ash, then scoffed and looked back at the distance.

"I-I don't think I can use Angel, b-but he's the only Pokemon I have…" Fluttershy stammered.

Suddenly, an Leafeon with clipped-on flower-like earings jumped out of the bushes and in front of Fluttershy's feet. She looked back at Fluttershy's face and grinned.

Fluttershy got out her Pokedex to look at the Leafeon's moves. "Okay Leafeon, thanks for volunteering!" Fluttershy smiled. "Now get ready, Ash!"

Ash laid out all 3 of his Pokemon, Riolu, Zorua and of course Pikachu.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Fluttershy commanded. Leafeon fired sharp leaves at the three Pokemon.

"Bullet Punch, Iron Tail, Scratch!" Ash countered. All three Pokemon destroyed the leaves heading for them with their moves.

"Quicker!" Fluttershy demanded. Leafeon fired sharp leaves as fast as bullets at Ash's Pokemon.

"Quicker!" Ash copied. Ash's Pokemon destroyed the leaves quicker and quicker.

"Looking good!" Ash cheered.

 **X-X-X**

Meanwhile, a lab was sitting in the middle of large island. Inside, a familiar man was facing the wall in his swivel chair. An electric door slid open, and two men dressed in black walked into the room.

"We have news for you, sir," one of them announced.

The man in the swivel chair turned around to face the two men. "What is it?" the man asked.

"Sir Sombruh, we have located the girl. She is with that Ash guy," the man on the left said.

"That Ash is a really special trainer, sir. One of a kind," the other man said.

"I have a feeling he'll form a strong bond with the girl. And when he does, it'll be harder to get her. So we're going to strike at their weakness," King Sombra smirked.

"What do you mean?" the man on the right asked.

"Where are they going now?" Sombra asked.

"The electric type gym," the same man answered.

"Then we'll get their attention…by kidnapping the gym leader.''

 **About time I updated** **, huh? Sorry, I do have my hands full, but I'm not dead, and this story isn't dead either. Finally updated after a long hiatus. Hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment.**


End file.
